Kucing Liar
by nyandyanyan
Summary: Akan ada malam-malam dimana dia sedang dinanti. Pada tangga teratas sebelum keluar stasiun Shinjuku. Ada yang menunggunya disana. DoppoxDice fanfiction.


Doppo mulai memahami ini. Akan ada malam-malam dimana dia sedang dinanti. Pada tangga teratas sebelum keluar stasiun Shinjuku. Ada yang menunggunya disana. Surai lembut itu bergerak seolah minta disentuh. Kerlingan nakal yang menggoda walau tak ada maksud begitu. Kadang matanya menangkap telinga berbulu atau ekor tak kasat mata. Ah, tentu cuma halusinasi. Efek mata terlalu lelah sebab lebih dari 6 jam berkutat dengan kertas-kertas dokumen dan komputer.

Dia lalu akan mendesahkan keengganan yang dibalas senyuman lebar.

"Ayo pulang, kucing liar."

"Nyaa~"

====Kucing Liar====

Cast : Kannonzaka Doppo, Arisugawa Dice

Genre : General, Slice of Life.

Rated : M

Disclaimer : HIFUMAI dan semua karakter milik KR, IF, dan semua pengurusnya lah. FF ini punya saya.

Summary : Akan ada malam-malam dimana dia sedang dinanti. Pada tangga teratas sebelum keluar stasiun Shinjuku. Ada yang menunggunya disana. DoppoxDice fanfiction.

Warning : Porn without Plot. Mengandung typo dan ketidakjelasan serta ke absurd an sang author yang teramat dalam /slapped/ OOC mungkin. Semua yang ada didalam tulisan ini murni khayalan saya saja. jangan disangkut pautkan dengan story mereka. Nanti kamu asin, atau pantadmu sakit /dibegal

(Aku menulis dosa yang mungkin bisa menyakiti hatimu. Jadi segeralah keluar dari halaman ini jika ini adalah notp mu. Terima kasih banyak )

Happy reading~

===xxx===

Sebut dia gila sebab bangga akan hal ini. Hanya dia –mungkin- yang bisa membuat sosok suram yang sedang menguasainya menampakkan ekspresi lain. Atau mungkin memang ada orang lain hanya saja dia tidak tahu. Lebih seperti tidak perduli. Toh perasaannya tak bermain disini. Hanya tubuh dan nafsu.

"-tunggu. Oi!"

"Setahuku kucing tidak bisa bicara." Dia berdecak. Kesal. Surai biru disingkap, dahi dijamah bibir tipis. Turun perlahan melewati pelipis, menyentuh hidung, menggigiti ujung bibir bengkaknya. Dia mengerang lagi. Jilatan pada bagian luar mulut menjalar masuk ke bagian dalam. Lidahnya disapu lidah lain. Deretan gigi di absen satu persatu. Hisapan membuat pandangannya kabur, geraman terdengar saat kepalanya mendadak pusing.

Lengannya tidak berguna. Bagaimana bisa dia melawan jika keduanya terikat rapat? Pergelangan kadang tergesek besi tajam yang tersangkut pada dasi yang dipakai mengikat. Lirikan berhasil memperjelas jika benda kecil dengan empat sisi tajam masih terpasang beserta rantai kecil pengaitnya adalah si penyebab. Benda yang mengikatnya, Dice ingin mengenyahkannya agar tangannya bebas.

"Tu- hei! Setidaknya lepaskan ini!" lengan yang nyaris terjulur di angkat lagi diatas kepala. Dagu didorong tangan lain untuk mendongak. Daerah itu lalu dijelajahi cumbuan hangat menuju panas. Erangan lagi terdengar saat sentuhan itu disertai tekanan lutut pada selangkangan telanjang. Bedebah. Ini tidak adil. Dia juga ingin menggoda, bukan dipermainkan begini.

"Kucing tidak bisa bicara, Arisugawa-san. Apa kau lupa?" ada gigitan pada jakunnya, lembut dan basah.

"hhh- n-nyaahh~" gesekan lagi di kejantanan membuat matanya rapat menutup. Mencoba menyanggah sensasi menyebalkan tubuh yang seolah mengkhianati diri sendiri. Kenapa juga dia menurut? Mengeong seperti kucing kawin dibutakan hasrat.

"Benar. Seperti itu." dia tidak ingat sejak kapan celana putih lusuhnya terkapar jauh di sudut bawah meja, atau dimana mantel hijaunya berada, atau kaus biru dongker yang tersingkap sampai dadanya terbuka. Dia tidak ingat apapun sebab perutnya terlalu kenyang. Serius.

Tadi sore dia pergi ke Yokohama. Riou tidak berada di basecamp. Niat makan malam disana ditelan lagi. Dia berdecak kecewa sambil berjalan kembali ke Shibuya. Di perjalanan teringat satu orang lagi yang bisa dijadikan sebagai tempat makan gratis.

Atau mungkin tidak.

Dice lagi-lagi tidak bisa mengingat bagaimana awal mula hubungan mereka hingga berakhir seperti sekarang ini.

Tapi Doppo ingat. Bagaimana dia menemukan bocah kelaparan ini di sudut _vending machine_ dekat stasiun. Bagaimana dia membawanya pulang pertama kali dulu. Bagaimana pertama kali dia melihat orang selain Hifumi memakan masakannya dengan wajah berbinar ceria. Bagaimana dia tergoda menyentuh kulit telanjang bocah itu saat mandi bersama. Kemudian semuanya berakhir seperti ini. Hubungan yang sangat sederhana, bahkan terkesan picisan.

"-ukh." Nafas tercekat, paha melebar di antara tubuh lain. Suaranya teredam bibir yang menginvasi sumber bunyi. Lengannya yang masih terikat bergerak brutal, mencoba melawan. Lidah yang menyerang digigit. Anyir terasa, dia yakin baru saja menelan darah.

"Kucing- uhh, nakal." Erangan keras memenuhi ruangan. Tubuhnya dibuat bergerak sesuai irama si penyerang. Ada suara gebrakan hasil tabrakan tubuhnya dan ujung sofa. Kepalanya terantuk berkali-kali, rasa sakit jadi terbagi di banyak area. Di kepalanya, di tangan, juga di lubang anus yang dijajah. Puting merona dipermainkan, ada tarikan lembut yang makin keras dengan dua bilah jari. Membuatnya merasakan kecemasan tak wajar atas perasaan candu yang mendadak menguasai diri. Kini penisnya membesar, sesuatu akan segera keluar dari sana. Dia paham betul. Butuh nyaris satu menit setelah sensasi ribuan kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perut. Orgasme entah ke berapa mengotori kemeja garis-garis, menetes turun pada perutnya sendiri kemudian disusul milik seorang lagi yang membajiri lubangnya.

"Ah- hahahh- hhh-" tawa di sela nafas sulitnya berbuah tatapan heran. Batang masif itu tak segera tercabut dari liang intimnya. Desahan halus dikeluarkan saat si dominan bergerak. Dice mengerang protes, meminta dilepaskan untuk kesekian kali. Ditolak pula untuk kesekian kali.

"Aku suka melihatmu begini." Ada tawa bersuara berat. Geraman diiringi hentakan kaki saat keduanya memisahkan diri. Lelaki 20 tahun duduk di tempatnya, merasa jika sofa tempat kegiatan barusan jadi sangat kotor dan berair. Pemiliknya acuh, malah memungut sebatang gulungan tembakau di atas meja. Menyalakannya dengan pematik dan menghembuskan asap sembarangan. Mengabaikan dingin yang menyapu bagian bawah tubuh telanjang. "Bertahan saja sampai aku puas. Hanya sebentar."

"Ini tidak adil. Aku juga ingin menyentuhmu."

"Lupa perjanjian tadi ya?" wajah merajuk terlihat. Iya juga. Dia terlalu lapar tadi jadi tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Maklum saja. Manusia manapun tak bisa menahan demo cacing-cacing di dalam perut yang selama hampir dua hari tak diisi apapun. Begitupun dia. Jadi tawaran apapun yang penting dibalas beberapa porsi makanan akan disanggupi. "Aku cuma ingin melihatmu benar-benar bertingkah seperti kucing manis."

"Err- sudah kuduga kau ini mengerikan ya." tawa lagi beserta kabut putih memenuhi ruangan. Tubuhnya mendekat, melepas ikatan dasi pada dua tangan yang kini terpaku pada pangkuan. Sudah cukup dia mempermainkan kucingnya, mungkin akan menarik di lain waktu. Mungkin.

"Lain kali aku akan menunggu di basecamp Riou-san saja."

"Ah, kau lebih suka makan serangga ternyata. Hm, tapi minuman lavender waktu itu memang enak sih." Kalau diingat-ingat, masakan Riou enak asal tidak tahu bahannya. Mendengar lelaki blasteran itu menyebut tikus, kadal atau apapun itu di tengah-tengah mengunyah makanan benar-benar sangat mengganggu.

"Aku tidak perduli apapun itu, asal bisa dimakan dan membuatku kenyang akan kumakan." Doppo menghela nafas. Bagaimana bisa dia kenal bocah ini? Separah apapun kondisi keuangannya, dia tetap akan berpikir seribu kali sebelum dengan sukarela melahap hidangan berbahan dasar reptil.

"Kalau begitu jangan makan di tempatku."

"He-Hei, aku bercanda. Kare tadi enak sekali." Iya, mereka menghabiskan sepanci kare sisa makan malam kemarin. Hifumi memasak terlalu banyak dan Doppo tidak mau seminggu penuh makan dengan menu kare setiap harinya. Tidak, terima kasih. Satu hari tiga kali makan saja sudah membuatnya merasa lebih dari cukup.

"Daripada itu, kenapa tidak lakukan ini dengan host aneh itu?"

"Siapa? Hifumi?" Dice mengangguk, Doppo terlihat berpikir sebentar. Menyesap sekali lagi rokoknya kemudian mematikannya didalam asbak. "Pernah kok."

"H-Hah?!"

"Terkejut?"

"Karena kau menjawab santai begitu." Dan kenapa pula wajahnya panas begini? Dice bukan remaja tanggung yang baru mengetahui hal tabu semacam ini. Oh, lupakan sejenak usianya. Yang jelas dia sudah dewasa.

"Kami melakukannya karena ingin." Benar, tidak ada perasaan sama sekali. Sama seperti yang mereka lakukan selama ini.

Doppo bangkit, mengacak kasar surai biru kelam sebelum mulai pergi dan berpakaian. Langkahnya dibawa membereskan kekacauan di ruang tengah apartemennya. Pakaian Dice di kumpulkan jadi satu, sisa-sisa kaleng bir disingkirkan. Oh, sehari saja dia ingin melihat tempat tinggalnya bersih tapi salah satu diantara penghuninya –antara dia atau Hifumi- pasti mengacaukan satu dua sisi. Dia kembali setelah membuang sampah-sampah, melihat tubuh setengah telanjang Dice sudah meringkuk diatas sofa. Tertidur.

"Kucing liarnya- tidur." Pakaian Dice dilipat rapi, diletakkan di atas meja. Tubuh kurus diselimuti, igauan diabaikan. Dia malah memikirkan sesuatu soal penjelasannya pada Hifumi besok pagi. Terlebih, bocah ini belum mengenakan celananya lagi. Ah, masa bodoh lah. Toh Hifumi sudah tahu hubungannya dengan lelaki Shibuya ini.

Ponselnya bergetar di atas meja. Dari Hifumi, sebuah pesan masuk di chatroom. Kenapa? Apa dia tidak akan pulang malam ini jadi-

Tunggu sebentar.

' _Ne, Doppo~ Apa kau sudah selesai? TTwTT_

 _Aku tadi pulang dan suaramu terlalu keras ;;A;;_

 _Aku bisa mendengarnya bahkan sebelum mendekati pintu depan. Aku jadi pergi lagi __

 _Aku akan kembali besok siang. Bereskan kekacauan yang kau buat ya UwU'_

Syukurlah, dia tidak perlu buang-buang tenaga untuk menjelaskan apapun pada rekannya.

"Nah, kucing liar ini harus pulang besok."

===xxx===

Aku tahu ini notp untuk banyak orang disini atau diluar sana tapi aku tidak bisa menahan diri. Gomenasai. Gomenasai.

Nah, mind to review?

And thanks for read this fcking thing XD


End file.
